Haruhi's engagement! 3
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Haruhi gets nervous as to what Tamaki is up to.XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its me again and I decided to make another fanfiction about Tama X Haru and I love them sooo much, please leave a nice review and I hope you guys like it! Rated M. for many lemons coming up! :P**

Haruhi's engagement!:3

Haruhi got dressed nervously and eagerly not knowing where she was going because Tamaki refused to tell her. Usually when Tamaki and Haruhi went to go out on a date Tamaki would blabber and tell Haruhi the big surprise the day before they went. But this time was different, he was quiet about it and reluctant to tell her no matter how many times she asked. The only thing he could say is "I love you so much!" but to Haruhi all that meant in her head was still "I have no clue where were going." The whole day had been planned out. Haruhi went with the other hosts that morning to go pick out a dress at a very expensive place. She knew that she didn't have any good dresses but she did not want to spend three hundred yen on a dress. But knowing the other hosts they told her shes going no matter what because today was special and she needed an expensive dress. The next thing they did was to go get her nails done which she dreaded. Next thing was to take her home and make sure Tamaki absolutely does not see the dress or her. As Haruhi was getting dressed she put her earrings on and necklace Tamaki had given her for valentines day. She slid on her high heels and went to the bathroom where Hikaru and Karou would curl her hair and put on her makeup.

Tamaki waited downstairs his mind befuddled. He was going to purpose to her tonight but he had no clue how to do it. He called Kyoyoa to ask him again how to do it but right when Kyoyoa answered the phone Haruhi walked down stairs. Tamaki held his phone at his ear not listening to a word kyoya was saying.

"Tamaki?" "Hello?" "Earth to king?" Kyoaya said on the phone. Tamaki didn't even realize that kyoya was talking, he just stared at Haruhi stunned.

Haruhi was wearing a dark blue short dress, not too short but short. The sweetheart neckline had beaded jewels all around it while her hair was curly and went down to below her chest. (And yes her hair is long because they've been dating for 3 years after high school ended and it grew longer.) Her shoes were closed toe shoes and they were black with a shine to them. Her skin was a cream like color and her eyes were sparkling in the light. She was in one word: perfect. At least in his eyes. She looked so feminine, he wondered how she could ever hide behind the clothes of a boy. Everything about her was gorgeous and he started getting goose bumps. He looked at Haruhi with puppy dog eyes and started freaking out.

"HARUHI! YOUR SOO CUTEE!" Tamaki said with puppy dog eyes. She looked at him, staring.

"Are you okay Tamaki?" Haruhi asked because his eyeballs looked like they were about to pop open of his head.

"I'm great." Tamaki said walking over and hugging Haruhi. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both looked into each others eyes as he leaned down about to kiss her when Hikaru and Karou came down stairs.

"You guyyysss." Hikaru said. "The driver is going to leave you." Karou said. Tamaki and Haruhi quickly separated from each other. They liked to kiss here and there but not in front of the other hosts. Although being as sneaky as the host club is they've seen them kiss before in private. Tamaki and Haruhi grabbed hands as they walked out the door and shut the door behind them.

"Your chariot awaits you." Tamaki said. Haruhi looked over and saw a black limousine.

"Why did you get a limousine?" Haruhi asked wondering what he was up to.

"Because tonight is going to be special."

Haruhi frowned still not knowing where she was going.

"Well?" Tamaki said holding his hand out. She took his hand and got in the car. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist protectively while they held hands. The car started moving and Haruhi was a little freaked out now. She had no clue where she was going and she thought Tamaki was up to something.

"Can you please tell me where were going?" Haruhi asked.

"You will see my princess, just wait." Tamaki said smiling. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful. " Haruhi smiled and looked into his eyes. "Your so corny." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. He stroked her hair over her ear and they were quiet until they reached a restaurant. She looked out the window and saw that the restaurant was extremely fancy and Italian. The restaurant had lights up outside with couples inside wearing tuxes and dresses. They both got out of the car and walked inside. The inside of the restaurant had a chocolate fountain with marshmallows on sticks and little cubed cheeses. Salad bowls and desserts covered the table. A ginormous water fountain was in the middle of the restaurant with two naked baby angels on it. Everything seemed like a dream to Haruhi until the waiter came immediately as soon as he saw Tamaki and Haruhi and greeted them.

"Good evening. I will be your waiter for tonight." He said bowing. "Follow me please." Tamaki reached his arm around Haruhi's waist sneakily, they both started walking towards their table as the waiter gestured them towards their table. The waiter pulled out Haruhi's chair and she sat down as he scooted her up to the table.

"So what will you have to drink tonight or do you need a minute?" The waiter asked.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki who nodded at Haruhi.

"Um... I'll have a sweet tea." Haruhi said almost shyly and quietly that she couldn't even hear herself.

"Yes ma'm and what will you have?

"I'll have the same as her." Tamaki said.

"Very well. I shall get your drinks." The waiter said as he bowed.

The waiter left the table and Haruhi looked at Tamaki who seemed as white as a sheet. His face was very pale and he looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Tamaki? Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'll be right back please excuse me princess." Tamaki said as he kissed her on the hand. He walked away and Haruhi's mind started going off in another direction. Tamaki walked away calmly as he went in the bathroom and started panicking.

"What if Haruhi says no? What if she wants to break up with me? What if a car comes through the window and hits her and she dies and I CAN'T GIVE HER THE RING?!" Tamaki thought to himself. He calmed down a little knowing that a car couldn't come through the window, and that Haruhi loved him deeply. Of course she wouldn't say no, she loved him too much and they had even talked about getting married in the past and Haruhi had even said that of course she will marry him. He couldn't figure out why he was freaking out so much. The door opened to the bathroom and all of the host club came in. Tamaki stood there shocked.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" Tamaki said questioningly looking at them.

"What are you doing? Kyoyoa asked. "Why are you-" "Hiding in the bathroom?" Hikaru and Karou asked.

"Why aren't you with Haru-chan?" Honey asked. Mori nodded.

"Because... Bescause what if Haruhi says no?" Tamaki said falling to the ground. "OR WHAT IF A NINJA COMES IN THE RESTAURANT AND ASSASSINATES HER?!" Tamaki yelled freaking out.

"A ninja is not going to come in the restaurant and assassinate her." Hikaru said. "Your having dillusions." Karou said.

"Tamaki, your going to go in there and eat with her have a nice conversation and then purpose to her. Everything will be fine." Kyoyoa said. "Why would she say no? I mean the only reason she would say no, is because your in here and not out there with her and shes starting to wonder where you are."

"So everything is gonna be okay Tama-Chan!" Honey said cheerfully sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Okay. I guess your right." Tamaki said standing up smiling.

"Don't worry. We'll be here the whole time." Hikaru and Karou said. Everybody looked at Tamaki and Tamaki started smiling.

"Okay." Tamaki said.

"Now get out there before she says no!" The twins both yelled as they pushed him out of the bathroom. Tamaki stumbled and caught his balance. He walked back to their table and sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Haruhi asked who seemed a little worried.

"Why everything is fine my darling." Tamaki said his eyes sparkling.

"Where did you go?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing just had to do something." Tamaki said smiling.

Haruhi seemed even more worried about what he was up to. She had no clue, (because shes that oblivious. -_-)

Eventually the waiter came to order their food ; they ordered their food and sat and talked about funny moments they've had in their relationship and how fun it was to be in the host club when they were in high school. It came to the end of the night and it was almost time for Tamaki to propose and he was trying to remember how he was gonna do it. Kyoyoa had told him how to purpose to her because being Tamaki he would probably mess it up if he tried to purpose to her without doing it the way kyoyoa told him to do it. He then remembered how he was gonna do it, and stood up. Everyone in the restaurant looked at him and Haruhi looked up at Tamaki who was very nervous.

"What are you do-

"Haruhi." Tamaki spoke. He got down on one knee and held out the miniature box and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" Tamaki asked in his most romantic voice.

Tears started streaming down her face, she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She had wondered why he was doing all of this and now she knew why. Haruhi went up and hugged him.

He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight.

"Yes." Haruhi said.

Tamaki had tears in his eyes (he wasn't crying though) as he kissed Haruhi. They broke from the kiss and everybody started clapping. The couple looked over and saw Hikaru, Karou, and Honey who were crying too as Kyoyoa was smiling and had his camera held up. Mori just stood there getting emotional, although no one could tell by his face. Everyone was clapping and stood up to congratulate them. Right then Haruhi and Tamaki knew that no one could love each other more than they did.


	2. The wedding!

ksdcsdnlkdcvn


	3. Honeymoon time:3

JFWLJFWLJDFWJLDF


End file.
